free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Tōjitsu hen
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Junbi hen Sono 3 雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その3 |next = Makoto、Kotowarenai Otoko！ 真琴、断れない男！ |current track = 雪辱の岩鳶祭！当日篇 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenichi Suzumura) Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Sosuke Yamazaki (CV. Yoshimasa Hosoya) Shizuru Isurugi (CV. Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 5:06 |episodes = }} (雪辱の岩鳶祭！当日篇 Iwatobi Festival of Vindication! Festival Day) is the fourth track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Momo：Ai-senpai, hurry up, hurry up! It’s this way! Ai：Wait a sec, Momo-kun! You don’t have to rush like that! Momo：C'mon, it’s Gou-san’s Jammers Apron Cafe! Hoooo! Ai：I don’t think Gou-san will be wearing jammers apron… Momo：Well no, of course not! The important things is that Gou-san is the creative director behind it! (let me hug you momo) Ai：Creative director… Momo-kun, you know this word? Momo：Lately, I bought stag-beetle tree sap which Teshigawara Kuwanosuke is the creative director of! Ai：Who on earth is Teshigawara Kuwanosuke!? Momo：Ai-senpai, you don’t know him? He’s a top breeder in the stag beetle world. He’s the winner of last year’s Stag Beetle Championship, Teshigawara Kuwanosuke. Oh, that’s right! At this year’s Samezuke Festival, let’s have a Stag Beetle Apron Cafe! You can cut your own tree sap! Even if the tree sap splashes, we’ll be fine in our aprons! Hooo! Ai：…is that fun? Momo：Of course it’s fun! And you can get play with stag beetles and have them crawl on your apron where there is tree sap! It’s the best! Hey, Sosuke-senpai, you think so too, right? Eh…huh? Where’s Sosuke-senpai? Ai：Now that you mentioned it, he’s not here… maybe he’s lost again? Momo：Ah, we’ve arrived. Jammers Apron Cafe! Let’s go in first and wait for him there! Ai：Aah! Wait for me, Momo-kun! Momo：Gou-saaaaan! Rei：Welcome! Nagisa：Oh! Ai-chan, Momo-chan, you guys came! Look, look,, it’s Jammers Apron! Sosuke：Yo. Ai：What!? Sosuke-senpai, what are you doing!? Momo：Sosuke-senpai is wearing an apron with jammers, too… Rei：When Nagisa-kun was out to buy ingredients just now, he found Sosuke-san, who lost his way. Nagisa：And because we were getting quite busy, so I asked him to help out! Ai：Oh, I see! Sosuke：Ready to order? What are you getting? Ai：Ah, um…I’ll have this “Iwatobi Surprise Curry.” Shizuru：I highly recommend you to add the seaweed topping! Ai：Huh? Seaweed? Shizuru：And if you’re so inclined, there’s the sea cucumber as well! Momo：Okay! I’ll have the Iwatobi Surprise Curry with sea cucumber topping, and also… umm… eerr… double topping of Gou-san’s love. Sosuke：There’s no such topping. Momo：Hmmm! The Iwatobi Surprise Curry is delicious!! The sea cucumber is really yummy as well! Ai：The seaweed taste surprisingly well as well. Shizuru：You can order it for takeaway if you’d like, too. Momo：Oh? Sosuke-senpai is also eating the sea cucumber curry. Ai：Are you done with helping out? Sosuke：It’s less crowded now, so I guess it’s fine? Momo：Sosuke-senpai, you’ve taken off the apron and wearing your jammers only? Sosuke：Well, it’s a poolside cafe. It’s okay for customers to wear a swimsuit. It’s part of the concept. Ai：Now that you mentioned it, there are quite a lot of customers in swimsuits. Sosuke：They also provide rental swimsuits. Also, customers in swimsuits are given a “muscle discount.” Momo：“Muscle discount”!? Sosuke：Yeah. Depending on how magnificent your muscles are, you will receive a discount of up to 300 yen. See? Gou is judging the customers over there. Ai：Gou-san is sitting at the judge’s seat and examining them really seriously! Momo：Gou-san! I want Gou-san to examine me as well! I want her to give me a “muscle discount”! I’ll change into my jammers! Momo：I’ve changed! Look at me, Gou-san! Ai：It’s okay, Momo-kun. You don’t have to yell so loudly, Gou-san will examine you properly from her seat. Momo：Gou-san, here’s my biceps brachii! Sosuke：She’s staring hard. Momo：And now, my triceps brachii! Ai：She's… taking some kind of notes. Momo：And next, my soleus muscles! Ai：Ah! She ripped the note! Now she has her hand on her forehead and she’s thinking hard! Sosuke：I’ve never seen Gou looking this serious. Momo：And lastly, trapezius muscle! Ai：Aah! She’s now furiously tapping the calculator buttons on her phone! And she’s written down the answer she got on a note and passed it onto Ryugazaki-kun! Sosuke：Looks like we’ve got the result. Rei：Thank you for your patience. Momotaro-kun’s “muscle discount” will be…37 yen. Momo：37 yen!? Yaay! Wait…that’s it? How could it be!? Rei：I wouldn’t know even if you ask me… Momo：But, but, the customers in those seats, they’re not muscular at all! Shizuru：Thank you for waiting. The discount will be 298 yen. Rei：Huh? Oh…that’s not the “muscle discount,” but the “fat discount.” Momo：“Fat discount”!!? Ai：Oh! Over there! At the judge’s seat on the opposite side, Kunikida-san is staring at the contestants intently…! Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films